publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Woodmore, Maryland
Woodmore is a gated community and country club (see Country Club at Woodmore) in Mitchellville, Maryland, one of the most affluent predominantly African-American communities in the United States. Woodmore is census-designated place (CDP). The population was 6,077 at the 2000 census. Centered around the country club, the community is planned to consist of 398 single-family homes on 799|acre|sqkm|1}}.Woodmore.org: About Woodmore History The first colonial owner of the Woodmore site was Thomas Spriggs who acquired 500 acres (2 km²) in 1698 of what was then known as the forest of Prince George's County in the Crown Colony of Maryland. The first house in the area was a two-story brick house named Pleasant Prospect, built around the end of the 18th century by Dr. Isaac Ducket, the husband of Sprigg's granddaughter. He also doubled the size of the estate. Pleasant Prospect was inherited by Ducket's son-in-law, John Contees, who became indebted and sold the estate to the Bowies, then the Washington D.C. lumber magnates the Walkers, whose family still owns the house, now under the estate of Edward S. Walker. Pleasant Prospect's address is 12806 Woodmore Road. In 1981 the Country Club at Woodmore was redesigned and the gated community planned, a process which took 15 years as the seven area homeowner associations eventually merged. Geography Woodmore is located at (38.934861, -76.778202). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of 12.2 square miles (31.6 km²), of which, 12.1 square miles (31.3 km²) of it is land and 0.1 square miles (0.3 km²) of it (0.82%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 6,077 people, 1,977 households, and 1,646 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 503.0 people per square mile (194.2/km²). There were 2,019 housing units at an average density of 167.1/sq mi (64.5/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 28.75% White (U.S. Census)|White, 64.92% African American (U.S. Census)|African American, 0.12% Native American (U.S. Census)|Native American, 2.95% Asian (U.S. Census)|Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.87% from Race (United States Census)|other races, and 2.39% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.02% of the population. There were 1,977 households out of which 45.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 68.1% were Marriage|married couples living together, 11.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 16.7% were non-families. 12.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 1.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.07 and the average family size was 3.37. In the CDP the population was spread out with 28.7% under the age of 18, 6.9% from 18 to 24, 29.9% from 25 to 44, 29.9% from 45 to 64, and 4.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 91.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.9 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $97,270, and the median income for a family was $103,438. Males had a median income of $65,638 versus $55,324 for females, making it one of the wealthiest majority black jurisdictions in the country. The per capita income for the CDP was $37,734. About 2.0% of families and 3.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.6% of those under age 18 and 6.0% of those age 65 or over. Education Woodmore is zoned to schools in the Prince George's County Public Schools: * Woodmore Elementary School * Ernest Everett Just Middle School * Charles H. Flowers High School http://www.pgcps.pg.k12.md.us/~flowers